pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlando The Melanistic Coyote
Orlando the melanistic coyote is a male anthropomorphic black and white coyote with green eyes, a red nose, 5 black whisker spots on each side of his muzzle, lighter shades of black on the insides of his ears and for his ear tufts, a red and white fedora, and a red bow tie. He has melanism, which is similar to albinism, except rather than being white, he is almost completely black. Orlando is the love interest of Melanie the melanistic coyote, a female anthropomorphic black and white coyote with green eyes, a red nose, 5 black whisker spots on each side of her muzzle, lighter shades of black on the insides of her ears and her ear tufts, red lipstick, red painted nails on both her feet and hands, a red head bow, a read and white fedora, and a red bow tied behind her neck. She also has melanism. Orlando works as an O.W.C.A. agent, being one of the middle-ranking agents, which means he is decently skilled, however not exactly the best and still needs some work. He is assigned to more than one nemesis. His "nemesi", as his creator (ForTheLoveOfDoof) calls more than one nemesis because "nemesises" just sounds odd to her, are a family of evildoers known as the Hendersons. The family consists of the wife, Professor Lindsay Henderson, the husband, Dr. Brandon Henderson, and the son, Derrick Henderson, who refers to himself as "Dr. Derrick Henderson." Orlando has what is called a "frienemesis" relationship with this family, "frienemesis" is a term used in "Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil", where an agent is friendly with their nemesis alongside being "hostile" towards them. Derrick especially likes Orlando, since Derrick is actually a softy when it comes to animals. In fact, Derrick doesn't really include himself that much in his parents' schemes, frankly he shouldn't probably shouldn't even be considered a threat. He is only 8 years old, anyway. Since Orlando is a wild animal and has no owners, every now and then the Hendersons will allow him to stay with them. This does not happen very often, though. On the occasions that it does, Orlando usually goes into Derrick's room and sleeps with him throughout the night. Derrick enjoys his company. Orlando is usually very spunky, humorous, friendly, enthusiastic, and generous. He loves his job and those he works with. He, however, dislikes rudeness and ignorance and will not tolerate it. He may be strict at times as well, but other than that, he is a great guy to be around. Orlando was born in Ontonagon, Michigan. This is located in the Upper Peninsula of the state of Michigan, located in the United States. This is still where he lives in his den with Melanie, currently. At night, he may be heard howling with Melanie. The two do not yet have any offspring, but may in the future. In coyote years, Orlando is 26 years old. However, in human years he is 4 years old. Orlando likes to help out around the agency and, of course, fight evil. He doesn't like rudeness, vegetables, or evil and his favorite food is white-tailed deer, even though he is not exactly the best hunter, in fact, it is Melanie who does most of the hunting. You think it would be him, but no, it's actually her. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Character